


Fire Emblem: Rude Awakening!

by FumiKanno



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Breast Fucking, Breeding, Creampie, F/F, Facials, Futanari, Incest, Masturbation, Mind Break, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sibling Incest, Twincest, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-03-15 19:31:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13620192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FumiKanno/pseuds/FumiKanno
Summary: Flora may seem to keep a cool head, even for someone from the Ice Tribe, but her true self isn't quite so straightforward and innocent as her friends may think.





	1. Conquest

The silken sheets of Corrin’s bed were strewn haphazardly across her bed, the Nohrian princess’ curvaceous figure lying still on top of the mattress. It was like a life-sized porcelain doll had been tossed carelessly onto the bed, dressed in an almost transparent nightgown of extremely high quality. She shifted only every once in awhile, the only evidence that she was still alive at all, her long, smooth legs brushing against one another as she rolled onto her side. Though she slept by herself in her queen sized bed, she was far from alone.

Flora stood at the foot of the bed, silently holding herself with a poised posture and a blank expression. Her eyes were trained on the slumbering girl, it was her duty to wait on Corrin hand and foot at all hours of the day. Though her lady could be something of a brat at times, she didn’t mind it all too much, as she, in truth, was rather fond of Corrin. She was kind, compassionate, and altogether a delight to be around. Being posted to be at beck and call in the dead of the night wasn’t a duty she found tedious either. All in all, it was rather lax. Corrin slept like a rock most nights, so she typically had eight - or the occasional nine or ten if Corrin refused to wake up, as she so often did - to do as she pleased.

Once Flora was certain that Corrin was fast asleep, she set out to do what she always did with her evenings when she was on duty. Her hands ran down to the hem of the frilly, black skirt of her maid outfit, her fingers tracing along where the cloth ended. She savored the buildup, drinking in the half-naked view of the royal girl’s supple figure. The faintest hint of nipple was visible beneath the barely transparent cloth of her nightwear, adding to Flora’s growing arousal. She flipped the skirt up, revealing her pale, thick thighs grinding against each other in need. Garter belt led up the sides of her legs from her stockings to her panties, which contained a very suspicious bulge that seemed to throb slightly at its reveal. The faintest of smiles arose to her lush lips, a clear eagerness behind her patient stare surfacing in the form of an uncharacteristic mischievous glint in her eyes.

“Cooorrin?” She cooed softly, confirming one final time that her dear lady was slumbering deeply. When no response came she knew that she had her freedom at last, having the confidence to hook her fingers into the waistband of her undergarments and tugging them down until they were pulled clean off of her groin. A mostly flaccid girl-cock flopped out, large and thick despite its softened state, just enough blood pumped into it that it was becoming solid and bigger with every throb and twitch. A smile danced across her lips now, licking her plush tiers hungrily as she took the shaft of the swelling fuck-meat in her delicate hand and began to stroke. This was what she did every night to the sight of her beloved Corrin; watching and beating herself off from sundown to sunrise.

It was growing harder to stop herself from throwing herself onto Corrin, however. Every evening she became a little more enthralled by the idea of plugging the holes of the white-haired and milky-skinned princess, just as she started her routine earlier and earlier with each passing day. At first she’d only fantasized, having been bored out of her mind with nothing to do but watch and wait, but as time went on she began to get more careless, realizing that Corrin had total trust in her servant. She had even begun to wear more provocative and comfortable nightclothes, believing that there was no reason to be shy around her dutiful servant. She was apparently sorely mistaken, Flora quick to abuse this innocent trust.

The maid girl’s hand firmly gripped the girth of her cock-flesh and began to stroke, moving her hand slowly as she savored the sight of the woman she so lusted after. Her eyes scoured the curves of the slumbering Corrin, from head to toe, and most especially fixated on the Nohrian girl’s massive bust. Just the touch of her own hand to her phallus made her shiver with delight, thoroughly aroused by the view of the goddess on the bed. She always started things off nice and carefully, patiently caressing along her massive meat-log as it grew to full-mast. Her absurdly large cock was hidden with ease thanks to her maid uniform, the convenient covering shielding the very prominent and obvious bulge within her panties during her work hours. It was on a rare occasion that she slipped up and had to excuse herself to her local broom closet to rub one out, often finding it difficult to work too closely with her lady without her arousal peaking. Her dick reaching its fully erect state often threatened to burst from her panties and rip them clear off! Cramming a stiff twelve inches of she-meat into such small, black undergarments was a nearly impossible feat, after all, such a thing difficult to do even when she was flaccid.

“Ohhh, Corrin…” Flora purred, her voice a slightly sweeter and huskier tone. She ogled Corrin’s pale, supple flesh with elevated breathing, her palms covered in pre-cum making a soft ‘shclicking’ noise as it ran across the length of her veiny staff with its solid grip. Concealing her emotions had always been her strong suit, but she couldn’t help but let loose in situations like this. With no one around to witness her perverse act she was inhibited, furiously stroking her thick rod. Pre-cum oozed from the tip as her prick tingled with anticipation, her cock hungering for more. Flora took a step forward, looming over the bed with a slight hunch as she leaned in to get a better look at Corrin’s buxom physique in the dimly lit room. The only light she had to work off of was the moon shining through the open window, illuminating Corrin’s smooth skin with an almost otherworldly glow. Flora wanted to paint that pale, white skin in the milky sheen of her cock-cream more than anything - it drove her wild just thinking about it.

It was almost on cue that Flora began to pant audibly, her lips parted slightly as she stroked her cock with more fervor than before. Her stare was intense, her mind committing the sight of Corrin’s chest-cushions to memory. Though she had done this countless times by now, she never got over how intoxicating and absolutely addictive it was to do this so close to the woman she so admired. She got closer yet, pressing right up against the mattress and bucking her hips against her hand just enough to begin rocking the bed frame. However subtle it was, it aided in her fantasizing. She closed her eyes and listened to the bed creaking, envisioning herself mounting the fat ass of the well-endowed princess and going to town. Flora may have been a proper lady in many regards, but she was sure that she would become no better than a savage or a bandit if she was given the chance to use Corrin’s body to her heart’s content.

Even now she was nearly unable to hold herself back, feverishly thrusting into her grip. With the lubrication of her pre-cum it was easy to move back and forth, quickly coaxing herself closer and closer to the brink of orgasm. The last stretch was always Flora’s favorite, an intense pressure building in her sensitive shaft. She ached for release, her limbs locking up and her body going rigid. It took a little longer every evening for her to reach this overwhelming bliss, growing less satisfied with using just her hand in the presence of such suitable holes prime for using. It drove her insane knowing that she was being denied the pleasures she so craved. As her pleasure reached its high point and spunk began to erupt from the cusp of her engorged she-meat, she realized that there was no way that she could be satisfied with just this anymore. She let her canon loose, splattering her jizz across the blankets at Corrin’s feet. The evidence wouldn’t matter, for she was to commit a deed far more severe than just jacking off in the presence of her lady.

As her orgasm winded down, her dick grew no softer. It remained in its pulsating, twitching state, still as rock solid as ever. She hoisted herself up onto the bed, delicately so as to not shake Corrin awake, crawling on all fours until she was positioned just above the sleeping beauty. She nearly came just from being so close, not quite touching, Flora close enough to smell Corrin’s scent. The princess was vulnerable, defenseless to whatever perverse plan that Flora could concoct. She nearly drooled, their faces just inches away. This woman had awoken the lust within Flora. Before they had met, Flora’s libido had practically been nonexistent. Nothing aroused her, she could only think of herself as a freak born with the wrong genitalia - but now, now she was grateful to have been born with a cock. A big one too, one worthy of penetrating the fairest lady in Nohr.

Flora got up on her knees, starting to strip. She moved slowly, taking care to not preemptively startle Corrin awake. She freed her own sizeable chest, clad in only a lacy black bra, tossing her dress off to the side and onto the floor. The cool air felt nice against her bare skin, reminding her of home, but as she leaned over Corrin she found that the warmth of the girl’s body was even more comforting. She stayed like that for a long time, taking in Corrin’s smell, until she could hold herself back no longer. She took the girl’s head in her hands, fingers taking purchase in her wavy, white locks, and planted a firm kiss on her soft, plump lips. They tasted divine, tiers mashing against tiers and muffling Corrin’s shocked screams as her eyes cracked open and went wide with shock.

“Mmmf?!” She called out, taken further off guard as she realized who her attacker was. The maid she so trusted was forcing herself upon her, Flora’s tongue lunging for hers and intertwining itself with her own. Her cries were stifled, only the dumbstruck expression on her face able to communicate her feelings to the woman on top. Flora gazed back into those terrified eyes, but her own visage was one of one-sided enjoyment. The servant was far too lost in her own depravity to care for Corrin’s wellbeing any longer, she needed this more than anything else at this moment in time. When the writhing and whining from the girl beneath finally slowed to a halt, Flora broke the kiss to get a word in edgewise.

“I’m sorry, my lady,” she panted softly, a strand of drool connecting her lips to Corrin’s. “I just can’t help myself! You’re so cute, cool, and so damn sexy!” Her words came like a bubbling brook without a dam to stop them. “I love you! I want to fill you with my seed, I want you to carry my child in your womb!” She spoke like a true obsessive fanatic, as if she aspired to do nothing more with her life than to pump Corrin full of her cum. “I-it’s okay if you don’t want to, though. I could never expect you to agree to something so obscene right off the bat!” She quickly stammered, strangely apologetic despite her position of power. “I’ll… I’ll just have to rape you until you like it! I’m going to turn you into my cock-sleeve before Felicia comes in to help wake you up in the morning! Doesn’t that sound nice? Just you and me, fucking allll night!” She licked her lips hungrily. Corrin tried to cry out again, pleading for her freedom, but Flora dipped her head forward and planted another heated kiss on the princess’ open mouth.

Her hands moved to take grab Corrin by her thighs, spreading them apart and moving into position between them. The plump flesh squeezed Flora’s flanks trying to bar her entrance, but it was futile. It became quickly apparent that she was much, much stronger physically than her mistress, though Corrin’s rigorous training may have suggested otherwise. Perhaps it was because of the physical demands that Flora’s job had as a maid, constantly exerting herself as she did her chores, or maybe her strength had been increased tenfold with her lust.

There was also the fact that Corrin wasn’t resisting with all her might. Though she was a little drowsy, and incredibly confused as to what was going on, she didn’t want to hurt Flora. They were too close! Surely there was some sort of explanation as to what was going on, something rational! Yet there wasn’t a reason, it was all a result of Flora’s unhealthy infatuation. She brought her hips down, shoving the swollen tip of her slab of fuck-meat against the crotch of Corrin’s panties. The bulbous head grinded into the slit through the cloth, applying a gentle pressure that coaxed an unwilling moan from the vulnerable girl. She humped forward, her sudden motion sliding the underside of her cock along the covered entrance and pushing herself forward until her sack was nestled right up against the princess’ groin. Her fuck-stick remained pressed against the girl’s toned stomach, a crude display of just how deep Flora could force herself into the barely protected insides of her victim.

She needed to feel the warmth of Corrin’s folds wrapped around her girth, practically tearing the panties away in a desperate attempt to uncover the tight twat hidden beneath. She longed for it, quick to move her hips and pressing the spunk-drooling tip to the opening of the snug snatch. She wasted no time idling at the gate, ramming her pelvis downwards and plunging half of her cock deep inside of the pink folds. Her dense girth stretched the entrance until it fit the shape of her dick like a glove, squeezing down on the circumference as the walls were forcefully split apart. Corrin let out a cry into Flora’s mouth, shocked by the sudden insertion.

All this time had gone by and she had never once suspected her trusted retainer of having a penis, but she was certain of exactly how real it was with this one single thrust. Its warmth, its thickness, its wild throbbing. She could feel it all as it reamed her insides out, the massive, pulsating thing claiming what could be considered her technical virginity - were it not for her experimentation with toys and masturbation after discovering the wonderful world of porn. Still, this was the first time that a real cock had truly penetrated her. Flora was well aware of this, and it made her heart flutter knowing that she had claimed something so precious of her beloved lady Corrin.

“Ahnn, mmmf! Y-you’re sooo tight, my lady!” Flora moaned into Corrin’s mouth. The lewd sounds of her tongue exploring the princess’ filled the room, combined with the wet slurping of her still licking and lapping at her poor victim’s own tongue. She began to move her hips, bringing them up and down, pounding herself into the tight entrance and cramming as much of her girl-dick as she could into the vice-like embrace. Every thrust brought her an inch deeper, Flora relishing in the feeling of being a little bit closer to being totally unified with her mistress. She could never be sated until she was balls deep in Corrin’s tight pussy, yearning to feel it clinging to her cock and milking her shaft for every drop of its seed.

She would pull back slowly at first, nearly reaching the glans of her titanic girl-meat and holding herself steadily in place. It was all to taunt and toy with her plaything, wiggling her hips a little before ramming herself back down and penetrating deep inside of Corrin’s cunt. Flora began to do this over and over again, like a piston at full throttle. Back and forth, her steady rhythm creating a consistent ‘thwap, thwap, thwap’ of her large sack bouncing off of the Nohrian royalty’s plump ass from below. The pinned girl’s whole body jiggled with every thrust down into her fuck-hole, her chest especially volatile against the force being pummeled into her. Her copious amounts of flesh wobbled like gelatin, a sight for sore eyes and one that Flora was incredibly pleased to look at.

She couldn’t resist moving both hands to take hold of each of Corrin’s sizeable tits, the dominant maid’s fingers sinking into the doughy breasts and kneading the pale globules of chest-flesh mercilessly in tight circular motions. She pinched and tweaked the light pink nipples through the thin layer of cloth between her forefinger and middle digit. It riled her up more than ever to feel the plush chest-pillows submit to the force of her fingers, the soft peaks malleable beneath her grip. It was how Flora had always had always imagined - everything was! The shocked and flustered look on her lady’s face, the feel of her lady’s tight pussy wrapped around her cock though reluctant as it may have been. She had fantasized about this moment for a long, long time. Flora couldn’t believe she was actually doing it, she was molesting her beloved Corrin and ravaging her insides!

“Nnnmmm! I luhhh you!” She groaned into Corrin’s maw, repeatedly bottoming herself out inside of the vice-like cock-socket. Though her words were slurred the intent behind them was obvious enough, another bold confession of her love for her lady. Only this time it was paired with a few rough bucks of her hips before Flora finally buried herself to the hilt. She stayed still, her lower half spasming as a torrent of spunk began to erupt from her cock. The floodgates had opened, there was no stopping the flow of her thick baby-batter as it rapidly filled Corrin’s womb to the brim. It continued to pump out until it spilled out around her girth, pooling on the bedsheets beneath.

“Hahhh, shooo good!” The maid panted, breaking the kiss as her climax winded down. She stared lovingly down into Corrin’s eyes, closely examining the mixed expression of the girl below. A cocktail of emotions were visible on her visage, the most prominent of which being utter surprise. Her cheeks were flushed a vivid red, a cute look for the princess that spurred Flora back into action once more. She couldn’t resist starting to stir her hips around, stirring Corrin’s insides around before once more starting to drive her thrust her pelvis downwards. She hadn’t broken her lady enough yet, so a second dosage of her dick was very much in order! She would do this as much as was necessary, bent on forcing her mistress to submit to her pillar of fuck-meat!

This continued until the sun began to peek over the distant mountaintops. Corrin sat in Flora’s lap, bouncing quite eagerly on the maid’s still-stiff column of girl-dick. Five orgasms had gone by and she was still as hard as a rock, never faltering in the presence of her beloved. Rather, perhaps it had been seven loads that she had dumped? She had lost count soon after she had finally managed to fully convert her mistress into a cock-addicted slut, totally indulged in their session of thoroughly breeding the white-haired woman’s womb. Corrin’s stomach was slightly bloated now, her insides overflowing with off-white gunk at this point. There was even less space left unoccupied with every inch of Flora’s fat prick constantly sliding in and out, training the princess’ insides to fit her cock and hers alone.

Corrin also seemed tremendously into it by now, her tongue lolled out from her parted lips and her eyes rolled back into her head. She loved riding this pole more than anything else, enthusiastically impaling herself on every last inch with each rise and fall of her bubble butt. Her milky white orbs, no longer clothed in the nightgown in tatters on the floor somewhere, rested comfortably in Flora’s hands, who fondled and massaged them skillfully as she was ridden so dutifully by her lady.

“Hyaaahhh! I-I love you, and your big cock, Flora!” Corrin cried out, reacting to the sensation of having her sensitive nipples pinched and tugged on. “P-please, fuck me every day! You’ll give me your cum anytime I want it, right?” She was panting like a bitch in heat by now, truly and totally as she obsessed over the meat-log. This had been her first ever, but she was sure that she would never been satisfied with anything else from this point on. She was ruined for other cocks, but she hardly cared at this point. This one felt so good, it filled her so completely!

“I love you too, my lady!” Flora answered back with glee, her heart set ablaze just from hearing the words. “Let’s always be together, forever! We could get married, and you can give birth to a whole litter of my kids! I’ve probably knocked you up by now anyways, we may as well make it official!” She moved her hands, caressing them lovingly down Corrin’s sides until they came to rest on the woman’s hips. She helped guide the girl on top in moving faster yet, Corrin bending herself forward and mashing her chest against Flora’s own.

“Cum inside me again, pleaaase!” Corrin begged, planting a sloppy, wet kiss on Flora’s lips. A flurry of these smooches met the maid, who grinned smugly in response. Those were the words that she had truly longed to hear for so long, even more so than a confession of undying love. The words practically brought her to the brink of her next climax all on their own, though the feeling of Corrin’s folds hugging her shaft did the job just as handily.

“Say you’ll marry me, then!” Flora insisted, staving off her climax for as long as she could to force an answer from the hopeless girl. Though she may have been on the bottom, she was totally in control from this position.

“Y-yes! Anything! I’ll marry you!” Corrin was quick to agree, sealing the agreement with another kiss. “Just please, cum in my pussy again! I’ll do anything!” With their engagement set, Flora didn’t hesitate to press down and buck her hips upwards until she was once more balls deep inside of the royal cunt. She could feel the familiar sensation of her building finale, starting to aggressively slam her hips upwards as her body began to convulse with the bliss that her orgasm brought her. One thrust after another, her jizz began to pour out of her prick and seeped down the base of her shaft as it spilled out. Ropes of the stuff filled Corrin’s nether region anew, the potent seed sure to impregnate Flora’s new fiance for certain with this vast quantity that she had dumped out.

Of course, there was no way to be certain. They kept going until the day had already started and Flora was left shooting blanks, her reserves exhausted. They were left lying still on the sweat and sperm drenched bed, the smell of their sex prominent in the room. She was content, having fulfilled her wildest fantasies for a girl who was typically so vanilla in terms of tastes and desires. She sighed, her chest rising and falling softly, her every movement careful to not wake Corrin who was snuggled up right against her. She couldn’t help but wonder what time it was.

“My lady? Rise and shine!” A familiar female voice came from the hall. The door clicked open.


	2. Birthright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This has been taken over by a new commissioner!

Trouble in paradise so soon after achieving nirvana, Flora’s sleepy eyes shot open as she heard the rattle of the doorknob. She had entirely forgotten that she and Corrin weren’t the only inhabitants in the castle, and had completely neglected the fact that Felicia was due to stop by with breakfast for the princess. The door swung open, and the younger twin was left standing just beyond the threshold of the bedroom with a horrified stare, her jaw dropped in a petrified stance. She didn’t dare move a muscle, quick to determine that she had stumbled upon something that she really wished she hadn’t. It was like something out of a dream, she blinked twice to confirm that what she was seeing was truly real.

Flora simply stared back, equally alert like a deer in headlights. There was no excuse she could make, it was plain to anyone what had transpired in the bed she laid so casually in with Corrin curled up at her side. If not the mess of spunk and other various juices that stained the sheets and the princess’ inner thighs, Flora’s half-erect cock should have been evidence enough to suggest the intimacy that had occurred between the maid and her mistress.

Even someone like Felicia who tended to be slow to process things didn’t need it spelled out for her, her cheeks glowing a cherry red. The breakfast platter she had been carrying so carefully, so as to not drop it on her trip over from the kitchen, fell to the ground, clattering noisily, tea pooling onto the carpet. Felicia quickly turned tail and began to back away without a single word. Corrin awoke gently, murmuring quietly as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

“Felicia, wait! I-I can explain!” Flora sat up, hoping to defuse the rising tension of the situation while she scrambled to come up with an explanation. It was too late, her younger sister bowing and squeaking out an apology before pulling the door shut and scurrying off down the hall. Flora sighed, concerned that her beloved sister would blab about this to someone she shouldn’t. It would be a great deal of trouble for this story to get out before she and Corrin could make arrangements to announce it on their own terms.

“…Nnng, what was all that about?” Corrin asked with a yawn, stretching out her arms and neck. “Oof, my legs are a little sore from last night… Hehe~” She sweetly chimed after her question, setting her head on Flora’s shoulder lovingly. It served to calm the maid somewhat, causing the usually icy woman to smile.

“Oh, Felicia found out about our fun…” She frowned as she spoke, her gaze falling to Corrin’s face. “I’m a little worried that she won’t be able to keep her mouth shut about this. I know that she wouldn’t try and do anything that would put us at risk on purpose, even if she is flustered about it, but you know how she gets…” Felicia was quite the blabbermouth. This wasn’t anything new. Telling the girl any of your secrets was a surefire way to ensure that everyone knew about it, Flora had learned that lesson the hard way while they were growing up. It didn’t help that Felicia was so social either, always such an extrovert and usually a delight to be around despite how much of a klutz she is.

“E-eh?” Corrin blinked, this alarming detail jolting her awake. “You can’t just let her go! She’ll tell everyone before noon!” She stammered nervously, leaping out of bed and heading towards her dresser. Flora quickly gathered herself and followed. “Especially Jakob, I don’t think I could face him anymore if he knew! Those two gossip about everything!” The princess was visibly upset now. “Nobody will take me seriously if anyone else finds out how depraved I am to fuck the maid without even dating first! A-and…”

“Shhh, calm down.” Flora crooned gently, suddenly patting Corrin on the head and stroking her digits through the white locks soothingly. “I’ll handle everything, okay? You have more important things to worry about right now. You have a meeting with your father today, just focus on that for now.” Corrin let out a soft sigh and nodded in agreement, seeming to settle down considerably.

“You’re right.” Corrin sighed, forfeiting her worry. Flora’s confidence was enough to evoke a bit of confidence in the princess herself. “…But, what are you gonna do to stop her?” She asked, a puzzled look on her face.

“I have…” Flora paused, a grin creeping across her face. “Ideas.” It was an uncharacteristically devious look for her, especially the mischievous implications it seemed to have. She pulled one of the drawers open and began to help Corrin get dressed for her day as she mulled over the specifics of her plan in the back of her mind. A brief silence overtook them, filled only by the ruffling of fabric. Though Corrin was still unclean from last night’s antics, she insisted that she didn’t have time to wash up before heading on over - despite the fact that her slit was still dripping with seed from the fun they had had just an hour prior.

“How about you swing by the bath when you’re finished with your meeting?” Flora suggested, breaking the quiet with a playful tone. It was clear that she was up to something. “I’ll have Felicia come by as well, and we can all sit down and talk to her about it. None of us will have to worry, we’ll clear everything right up!” She laughed jovially.

“You really think you can convince her to keep quiet?” Corrin asked, not totally convinced despite how at ease Flora was acting.

“Oh, trust me!” Flora insisted. “I think I know just the thing to make sure that she doesn’t go blabbing about this to anyone.” She took a step back as she had finished dressing the princess, giving the girl a look over to make sure everything was in place. “Perfect. You go on ahead, I’ll make sure to clean everything up in here before heading out myself to find Felicia. Just… Make sure you don’t tell anyone that you’re headed to the baths, okay? We don’t want any unexpected visitors.”

“Don’t talk to me like I’m a little kid, sheesh,” Corrin mumbled, a little flustered. She didn’t have the slightest inkling of what Flora could possibly be planning, but she decided to trust in the maid’s plan due to not really having anything else to go on. She went to leave the room, only to be stopped by Flora just before reaching the door. A firm kiss was planted on her lips by her new lover, a parting gift before leaving to face her beloved father.

Flora, left to her own devices, quickly cleaned up the bed and prepared the sheets for a load of laundry that she would make sure to personally tend to later on in the evening. She had bigger fish to fry, for now, getting dressed and writing up a quick note to leave for her sister. She later pinned the message in the kitchen, where she was certain that Felicia would find it, a scrap of paper simply reading;

“Dear Felicia,  
Please meet me at the bath this evening. I would like a chance to explain myself and what you witnessed this morning. -Flora”

It was a simple message, and perhaps a little risky depending her younger sibling’s current mood, but Flora was certain that her sister would show. Nobody knew her as well her older twin did, after all. She made sure to place it in a pretty obvious place before scurrying off to get to work on her chores, not wanting to fall behind in her work over these silly antics in fear of someone noticing her odd behavior.

A few hours passed, and the better part of Flora’s work had been completed. She had made sure to make her way to the baths before anyone else, not wanting to show late to the meeting that she herself was attempting to arrange. She also wanted to make sure to give herself plenty of time to strip naked, gingerly sliding out of her uniform. She carefully folded it and placed it next to her towel, before cautiously dipping a toe into the bathwater. The temperature was perfect, and she was quick to slide on in. Not a moment too soon either, a pair of footsteps approached. It was her dear sister Felicia, right on cue.

“I was worried you’d be late.” Flora jested, snickering to herself. It wasn’t unlike Felicia to mismanage her schedule.

“There wasn’t much work to do today, with everyone in their meeting.” Felicia explained. She seemed hesitant to join Flora in the bath, but was convinced by an eager hand motion beckoning her to come on in. The younger sibling sheepishly giggled and nodded, hurriedly removing her own uniform - giving Flora a fleeting glance at the generous curves beneath. Maybe it was wrong to ogle one’s sister, and what was more one’s twin, but it would have been a shame to neglect to drink in such a pleasant sight. While Flora may have been well endowed between the legs, Felicia was appropriately gifted elsewhere. Such broad hips, and a cute, perky chest with light pink areola.

“So, you wanted to talk?” The younger sister spoke up, conscious of the eyes examining on her curvaceous physique. The wandering gaze encouraged her to slide into the bath quickly, hiding her plump body beneath the opaque surface of the water.

“Hm?” Flora snapped to attention - as had something else while she was busy leering. Her cock had surged to life, thankfully hidden from view, pulsating excitedly from being in the presence of such a lovely figure. This was maybe even more arousing than the sight of Corrin’s bare body, enhanced by the taboo of the situation. “Oh, of course!” She smiled, her face displaying a calm that her groin failed to produce. “I just wanted to clear a few things up, since you seemed startled this morning. But… Why are you sitting so far away?” Her smile curled into a pout, trying to use her charm to bait Felicia a little closer.

“I-I’m fine over here! Eheh…” Felicia forced a smile from across the bath, her anxiety plain as day.

“Aw, c’mon. Why don’t you come on over here and let big sis wash your back for you? Just like when we were kids?” She tried to defuse the situation, recalling simpler times. “It’s just me, after all. Just because you walked in on our lady and I… In an intimate moment, doesn’t mean that anything has to change between us. I cherish our relationship. Letting something like this ruin it is a little ridiculous, in my opinion.” Felicia visibly relaxed as she listened to Flora’s words, even cracking a more genuine smile. She agreed wholeheartedly. Flora gestured again, baiting the girl over to her side.

“Well… I guess you’re right. I feel a little silly now, keeping my distance. You’re my sister, after all.” Felicia agreed, rising up out of the water. Flora was provided a much better look at the girl’s curves as she began to wade through the waist-high water. She had such bountiful breasts, dripping and glistening, Flora could feel her fuck-stick throb. It was like electricity, the thought of slapping her cock between those pale mounds and thrusting into the pillowy grip until she blew her load all over Felicia’s adorable face. Maybe Flora’s night with Corrin has made her more perverted, now that she fully understood and had the chance to experience all of the joys of raw, primal sex. With a blood relative at that - the very thought whetted her sexual appetite quite thoroughly.

“I’m glad we cleared this up.” Flora remarked as nonchalantly as she could manage with this much of a raging hard-on. “I think this has been a bonding experience!” She laughed, staring up at Felicia as the younger twin came to stand before her. The girl sank down into the water once more, the duo face-to-face just inches apart. Felicia made a noise in assent with a nod. “So, how about we try another bonding exercise? We could grow even closer.” She sang jovially, closing the already minimal gap between them by a few additional inches. She felt around beneath the water, searching for Felicia’s hand.

“Hm? What did you have in mind?” Felicia asked, completely clueless. Flora guided her hand around beneath the water, her palm finally placed on something hot, hard, and very big. She wrapped her fingers around it in confusion, only to quickly realize exactly what she was feeling. “F-Flora!” She gasped, her face as red as a ripe tomato. She attempted to yank her hand away, but Flora’s hold on her wrist was firm.

“Aw, c’mon sis!” Flora cheekily chuckled, rubbing Felicia’s hand along the shaft of her stiff girl-dick. “I watched you when you barged in, you seemed particularly interested in one thing in specific…” Flora snickered, pleased with the flustered look on Felicia’s face. Even if she had taken a shot in the dark, judging by her sister’s face it had been at least partially true. It had been some years since they had seen each other naked like this, it was only natural to be curious in her own opinion.

“I’m only offering you exactly what you want, I’m sure.” She boldly stated as she rose up out of the water, sitting back against the ledge of the bath. She put her enormous package on full display like this, in all of its glory. All twelve inches stood fully stiff, intimidating Felicia even more now that she got an up-close and personal look at the beast. She had only gotten a glimpse at it when it was mostly limp, and from a distance, and now it was right in her face. Pulsating and leaking pre-cum, begging for attention.

“T-this is wrong!” Felicia stammered, trying once more to pry her hand away. Flora noticed that she used less force this time, not as earnest in her escape attempt.

“Shush, just relax. Let me handle all of the work, hm?” Flora suggested, pulling on Felicia’s arm and pulling the girl up and out of the water. She was perfectly positioned, sliding the slab of girl-meat right between her perfectly shaped mountains of tit-flesh. Flora let out an audible moan, moving one hand to hold down Felicia’s shoulder and using the other to grip the base of her cock. She slapped it down into a cleavage a few times, a satisfying ‘thwap’ of flesh to flesh contact and the infatuating sight of the girl’s slut-udders jiggling from the gentle strikes. “Besides, it isn’t quite as wrong if there’s no penetration. It’s just a little harmless fun where you help me blow my load using these big, fat cow-tits of yours. Can’t you see tell how uncomfortable this thing is when its fully erect like this? It’s so big, and it’s all because of you!” Flora licked her lips, trying to cast guilt onto her sibling. She began to lightly thrust between the impossibly soft melons in a teasing fashion, shuddering at the feel of the sensitive crown of her dick rubbing all over the slippery flesh.

“That… That doesn’t sound right.” Felicia mumbled her disagreement, seeming a lot less confident as she lost control of the situation. Yet her eyes were trained on the cock as it began to slide between her breasts. Flora had taken charge, taking a handful of chest-meat in each hand and firmly squeezing the supple sweater-puppies around her vascular length.

“Your tit-pussy feels great!” Flora announced with a smirk, watching Felicia’s face burn an even brighter red than before in response to such vulgar language. It was almost embarrassing as the feel of the thick girth plowing her chest like a traditional orifice, seamlessly gliding back and forth into the grip of her flesh, watching helplessly as the tip repeatedly slid back and came forward towards her face, seed spilling out and further lubricating the shaft. The friction eased, allowing Flora to work at a steady rhythm as time went by.

Felicia didn’t dare utter a word in response, and Flora was content with letting her younger sister listen to her pleased moans of indulgence in the meanwhile. Felicia had to fight off letting out a few moans of her own, responding to the rough handling of her large rack. She was sensitive too, though her enjoyment was much more shameful. Being forced to submit like this, and actually allowing herself to find pleasure in it? Well, if it was with Flora, was it really so bad…?

“Nnng…” Flora grunted, her movements becoming more erratic and her thrusts becoming more powerful. She was close, already able to feel the sensation of her oncoming orgasm surging to her she-meat. All that was left was to bust her nut all over Felicia’s face, just as she fantasized. A few more pumps of her hips would have her realizing this daydream, throwing back her head and letting out a husky moan. She couldn’t stop herself from bucking upwards, continuing to move even as her cock spasmed and she began to unload the contents of her tightened sack all over her sister’s flustered face. Ropes of her sticky jizz plastered the girl’s visage, erupting with volatile force. Flora’s whole body quaked, unable to control herself as endured her long-winded climax.

“T-there’s so much…” Felicia commented, awestruck as her face was streaked with the hot, gooey load. The last few spurts of spunk arched upwards and came back down onto her bosom, covering the flesh in a drizzle of seed. She had been thoroughly marked by their sinful exchange, perhaps permanently tainted. All she could think to do, as Flora’s grip loosened, was to break free and scramble out of the bath. She hoped to run away before she could have anymore impure thoughts, barely managing to snag her uniform before darting towards the door.

“Flora?” A voice called out from around the bend. Felicia bumped straight into Corrin, a timely arrival. “Oh? Felicia? What’s that you have all over your…?” Corrin quirked a brow but had quickly pieced things together. There was no mistaking a thick load of cum. She halted Felicia’s escape while she shot a questioning look over at Flora, intrigued by the situation.

“Just in time!” Flora welcomed her lady with a smile and a wave. “I was just… Discussing things with Felicia here. Care to help?” Corrin got the hint, taking the initiative to wrap her arms around the younger twin and trapping her in a tight bear hug. Flora didn’t waste the opportunity, rapidly approaching Felicia from behind - though she didn’t dare waste a perfectly good chance to admire the girl’s tight buttocks. Such a round, full rump, begging to be drilled into. It served to be more than enough on its own to rekindle her lust, riling her up from the dreaded post-coitus lapse with hardly any downtime to speak of.

“What kind of diplomacy tactic is this?” Corrin couldn’t help but ask, questioning Flora’s methods. Mind-break was effective, but it was hardly the route that she agreed with.

“I figure that she can’t tell anyone about what she saw if she has her own secret to keep.” Flora reasoned, mounting Felicia’s bountiful ass from behind. She took hold of the girl’s slender waist, prodding the full head of her cock against the entrance to her sibling’s tight cunt.

“Erm…” Corrin began to mumble a conflicted response but figured there was no reasoning with Flora at this point. She had experienced this firsthand already. If it kept their relationship under wraps, then she supposed there was no harm in it - so she may as well try and aid her lover in her decision. Felicia began to say something in protest, so Corrin stifled this act of defiance by planting her mouth aggressively into Felicia’s own, mashing their soft lips together.

“Hahhn?” Felicia was only able to squeak out a surprised moan, and then another, a louder squeal of pleasure followed as she was pressed into from behind. Flora’s girth spread the snug lips apart, shoving her tip into the warm embrace of the wet folds and starting to work herself into the slit. Breaking in two fuck-holes in just a single day, when before all she could do was jerk off over Corrin’s sleeping body, it was a wonder how she had gone her life without experiencing this delight.

“Fuuuck!” She let out a low groan, her jaw dropped slightly as she focused on the pleasure of sliding into the quivering snatch. She took her time to relish this feeling, the sensation accentuated by knowing that her dick was being gripped by the walls of her own twin’s pussy. It wasn’t quite as good of a physical sensation compared to Corrin’s royal cunt, especially after all that time she spent anticipating how it would feel, but this… This was also really fucking hot.

She couldn’t stop herself from starting to move faster, picking up speed and a little bit of power with her every thrust. She kept her eyes trained on Felicia’s doughy cheeks as they clapped around her cock each time she bucked forwards, practically drooling at the sight of their point of union. Being able to see herself repeatedly sink into that tight, little slit with her big, fat cock, dilating it around her meaty girth as she mercilessly began to slam herself into it. It clenched her shaft tighter in return, squeezing every inch that buried itself between her lips as it reached deeper and deeper. Flora was so close to sinking herself to the root of her fuck-pillar, the spire leaking an ample amount of pre-cum as it ravaged the hole without relenting.

Felicia had begun to squirm, but Corrin held her tighter and kissed her more passionately. Their tongues intertwined, another impossible scenario playing out before Felicia in tandem with the one behind her. She began to succumb, finding it utterly futile to continue her pathetic struggling. Could it always be like this? The three of them? Corrin’s lips were so soft, and Flora’s cock was… So huge. It felt so mind-numbingly good. She found herself returning the kiss thoughtlessly. Her body tingled with ecstasy. Was this an orgasm? Several, even? A rapid succession of climaxes overtook her senses, unable to bring herself to fight back any longer as she felt the head of Flora’s bitch-breaker repeatedly mash against her cervix, her older sister’s heavy nuts swinging forward and smacking off of the back of her juicy thighs each time Flora had managed to sink herself to the base. All twelve inches stirred her insides, rearranging her fried brain in the process.

Spunk began to spill out in her love-tunnel, filling whatever space wasn’t occupied by the twelve inches of girl-meat to the brim with baby-batter. The powerful torrent rapidly filled the slit, stuffing the womb full of the pearly white gunk until it overflowed and spilled out from the sopping wet lips that now so desperately embraced the column of girl-cock. Jizz flowed down Flora’s smooth nuts in a steady stream, pooling onto the tiled floor between her bare feet.

The trio remained like this for a few excruciatingly long moments, gone in the blink of an eye. Flora remained standing over Felicia’s ass, her cock hilted in the creampied twat, panting like a bitch in heat, the silence filled by the shared moans of Corrin and Felicia’s passionate kissing. The stalemate remained unbroken until Flora finally opted to withdraw, prompting Corrin to break her kiss with the now much more agreeable younger sibling.

“I don’t think she’ll be telling anyone about this.” Flora quipped, slapping her semi-flaccid dick across Felicia’s bubble butt a few times and smearing excess seed across the flawless skin. A moan of agreement escaped from Felicia’s slack jaw, heavily panting as she tried to recover from the assault.

“Hahh, I promise!” She squeaked, encouraged by a swift swat to her heart-shaped rump. “I-I won’t tell anyone! Just… Please fuck me again?”


End file.
